


Ginza_秀色可餐

by Mollywilkin



Category: ABO - Fandom, Aiba masaki - Fandom, Aibamasaki, Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, 相葉雅紀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin
Summary: 寿司师傅相叶雅纪X你男O女A题材架空背景：在西方社会普遍为了omega争取工作和生育自由的时候东亚国家绝大多数的Omega还处在被Alpha阶层当作所有物和生育机器的状态里。天雷滚滚 请慎入。
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

这是Alpha最好的时代  
也是Omega最坏的时代

来自美国的你漫步在东京银座的街上，夜已经很深了，可是作为女alpha，你依然十分安心。不仅仅是因为治安好的缘故，更是因为omega才是大多数犯罪的受害者，无论男女，都在这个东方国度被当作生育机器和捕猎的目标。

同一时间，刚刚从高级寿司店下班的见习师傅相叶雅纪也走在回家的路上。从16岁那年分化成Omega开始，父母为了保护他的安全，一直给他买进口的特效抑制剂，对外也一直说自家大儿子分化成了Beta。这种药物可以把发情期延长到三个月一次，及时服用，也可以让他像Beta一样正常的生活工作。也许是作为Omega的不自信，在弟弟分化成Alpha之后，相叶就决定不继承家里的中华料理店，而是独自来到东京，在熟人介绍的寿司店里做学徒。

相叶最近喜欢上了一个异性，一个店里的常客，她不是日本人，她说两个人交往是因为互相喜欢，和分化成ABO哪个并没有什么关系。自己一直假扮Beta，即使是生不出孩子，作为Alpha的她也并不介意。想到这里，相叶想要和她见面的心情愈加强烈，工作了一天，脚步却变得轻快了。

“啊！”低头看手机的相叶被一个彪形大汉一把抱住，掳到了两栋建筑之间黑暗的夹缝里。平时就健身的他努力挣扎，又踢又踹，但是因为Alpha和omega的力量差，完全不能从对方的禁锢中挣脱出来。满身纹身的大汉向外散发着浓浓的alpha信息素的味道，相叶被对方猛的按到墙上，双手被固定住的同时感到下身一凉，对方扒掉了他的牛仔裤和胖次，粗糙的手指直接摸进了他的股沟....

“你放开我！”因为挣扎无效，相叶只能大声呼叫企图让对方恢复一丝清醒。对方的手指已经挤进自己的肠道，即使提前吃了特效药，他也不确定自己能坚持多久不被对方信息素钩的发情。几乎被强上的他声音里带着颤抖：“我是Beta，你放开我！”

“Beta....”对方的动作似乎放慢了一秒，但是感觉到手指被渐渐湿润的肠道紧紧的包裹着，对方反而加快了手上的动作：“想骗我，今天老子就标记了你这个没主的Omega！看你长得不错，生出来的孩子也会很好看吧。”说着他把脸突然靠近，伸出舌头企图敲开相叶的嘴唇。同时把手指从肠道猛的抽离，撸了几下自己硬的像铁棒一样的下体，扒开相叶的臀瓣就想怼进肠道里。

刚刚还有力量挣扎的相叶因为信息素的原因逐渐失去了力气，不争气的身体不由自主地渴望被人插入猛烈的撞击。想起自己还没有和喜欢的人坦白就要被不知道是谁的人强暴标记，相叶企图抵挡对方的强吻的同时流下了痛苦的眼泪。

“不要...求求你放开我....我有喜欢的人...我想和她在一起....”

“放开他。”一个冰冷的声音在身后响起。想要进一步动作的大汉感觉一个同样冰冷的金属抵住了自己的后心。更加稠密的信息素铺天盖地的袭来，带着愤怒，把大汉的味道完全压了下去。

“再敢动他一下，我就崩了你。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章天雷滚滚 请慎入  
如有不适 请及时关闭

朋友一直说日本是个只要有钱办事情就十分容易的地方。顶级酒店前台面不改色的给你办好了入住手续，哪怕你怀里的相叶完全是一副未标记Omega发情神智不清的状态，他们也没有询问一下原委，还微笑着祝你度过愉快的夜晚。

“所以，作为一个Alpha，我可以随便绑一个Omega去开房，哪怕是强迫的也没人管？”你迷惑的把裹成粽子一脸欲求不满的寿司小哥放倒在大床上。

打跑了耍流氓的男alpha，不在发情期的你，信息素逐渐平和下来，变成了清新的栀子花味道，只是为了掩盖某个发情人身上浓烈的橙酒味才没有收起来。不然相叶就像一块橙子味道的小蛋糕，足以把把方圆300米以内的alpha都吸引过来争着咬上一口。

看到自己喜欢的人出现在面前的相叶安心下来的同时，不自控的想和她肌肤相亲。明明不是自愿发情，但是因为喜欢，他不停地扯自己的衣服，想要挣脱束缚，被对方进入身体里，狠狠的操弄。

“源kun.....”相叶伸出手来想要够到给他倒水的你，兔兔一样的黑眼睛里充满了可怜和委屈。刚刚要不是在街上不安全，你看到这样的眼神可能会直接扑倒上了他。

“好想要...想要源kun进入雅纪的小穴里，从后面狠狠的操我，把我染上源kun的味道。。。”没有第一次时的含蓄和羞涩，发情期的相叶主动扑到你的怀里，用牙拉开你的裤子拉链，拿他高挺的鼻梁不停的在你的Jr上蹭来蹭去。

“你第一次见到女Alpha有阴茎的时候不是还吓了一跳。”你把手指插入他蓬松柔软的头发，看着他拉开胖次，把你因为信息素而硬起来的Jr含在嘴里。

“那是因为源kun也有好大的胸....嗯....胸和Jr都好喜欢....”他随着你的动作不停地吞吐着你的Jr，不是非常熟练，也没有什么出众的技巧，只是不时发出的水声和吞咽的声音在听觉上显得十分色情。

当扩张到三指轻而易举地进入，你拿一个蓬松的枕头垫在了他的腰下，粘着肠液的手在他早已经硬的发烫的Jr上旋转着撸了撸，另一只手拿着准备好的套套，在他渴望的目光里用牙撕开，一气呵成的带好，然后慢慢的，用龟头在他的小穴外面画着圈。等不及的相叶主动用手扶住你的Jr，身下一沉，把你的巨大容纳进身体里。

“啊....啊..啊....”发情期的Omega不由自主地不断发出呻吟声，同时肠道里分泌出大量的肠液，肠道肌肉也紧紧的包裹着你的分身，像有无数的吸盘，在抽插过程中紧紧的吸附你的Jr。你俯下身，用嘴堵住相叶不住呻吟的菱形嘴，舌头当仁不让地入侵他的口腔，和他的小舌相互缠绕在一起。

屋里两个人信息素的味道越来愈浓，你把他翻了个身，固定住他的细腰，从后面又一次直接挺入他垫高的小穴，不断挺身猛烈撞击的同时还调皮地用手掌有节奏的打在他的翘臀上。

“雅纪吃胖一点好不好？我喜欢屁屁上肉肉的男孩子。”

“嗯.....好...啊！”你稍稍换了个角度，突然撞在他最敏感的一点上，身下的男孩子小声的呻吟直接变成了惊叫，而后随着你不断撞击敏感点，他的声音渐渐带上了哭腔：“源kun..啊啊啊啊啊...请你...用力操我.....不要停下来...”随着撞击的频率不断加快，比之前还有多的肠液不断的涌出来，他的肠道肌肉越来越紧，紧紧的绞着你的Jr。同时生殖腔降了下来，腔口肌肉放松让你的龟头轻而易举的挤了进去。

在生殖腔被操了20多下之后，发情的omega终于在最强烈的一波快感里迎来了高潮，一股浓浓的精液从他的Jr前端不断的涌出来。。。

“好啦。”当他浑身紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松，呼吸和心跳也变得平缓下来，你慢慢地从他的身体里退了出来。你在他的后颈猛吸了一口，之前浓烈的酒味已经变成了淡淡的甜橙味。这次被迫的发情期总算是过去了。

“源kun....”当你终于安心，以为完成任务的时候，相叶扭过头，满脸怒容，眼泪不停的从他漂亮的黑眼睛里涌出来：“源kun喜欢雅纪吗！”

“诶？”

“源kun要是喜欢雅纪的话...的话...为什么和我上了床却不标记.....是因为我以前撒谎说自己是beta你生气了嘛？我....我真的不是故意要骗你的....”

“噗....”刚刚还一脸懵逼的你突然笑了出来，伸手帮他擦止不住的泪水：“傻雅纪，omega如果被永久标记了就要一辈子都带着对方的味道，你要是之后后悔了怎么办？”

“我..我...那临时标记呢！说白了还是源kun不喜欢雅纪身上的味道嘛....”愣了一秒钟的小兔兔又捏着被角生气的继续哭了起来，并且把头扭过去拒绝看你。

“不是。雅纪之前一直有吃药假装是Beta吧，即使是临时标记也会在你身上留下我的信息素味道，那么当你再去店里上班的时候，店长和师兄们不久立刻发现了？”你看着他圆滚滚的后脑勺和诱人线条的后颈叹了口气。

“诶？”突然意识到这一点的相叶惊讶的扭过头来：“源kun说的有道理诶。”

“我说的有道理，那你是不是错怪我了？”你得意的靠在枕头上，用眼神向他示意：“雅纪是爽到了....可我还硬着呢。”

你看着因为害羞脸色通红的男孩子像小狗一样爬过来，主动用手分开臀瓣，扶着你依然硬梆梆的Jr，小心地沉下身，把它容纳进自己的身体里......


	3. Chapter 3

第一次见到相叶雅纪是在你的生日晚餐上，和两个好姐妹一起去自己喜欢的银座寿司店吃寿司过生日。不同于日本人的含蓄内敛，你即使是去吃寿司也喜欢坐在counter和师傅聊天。几次之后，连你喜欢吃什么店长都记得清清楚楚。

然而今天坐下来才发现一直以来看起来很严肃但是很亚撒西的店长师傅不在，面前的counter里站的是个年轻了很多的小哥哥。

他说师傅被其他的客人请去家宴现场制作寿司了，所以今天安排他来接待你。因为是常客，所以师傅交代了你喜欢吃的种类。

“今天是我的生日呢，不如你根据食材来决定？来点和平时不一样的多有趣～”机敏如你，没有错过他初见你时闪过的惊讶，于是决定作弄一下对方。难道他觉得高级寿司店的常客都应该是上了年纪的女人？或者是有钱老头们带着的情妇？

“好。”他低着头并没有对上你的眼神，长长的睫毛像小扇子一样给眼下增添了阴影，但是微微咬着的嘴唇还是显示出了一丝的紧张。

出乎意料地他为你做的一日限定丝毫没有让你失望，被店长手艺养的很刁钻的你甚至觉得有些超越了平时喜欢的寿司。他认真的捏每一个寿司，在你吃的时候，一双眼白出走的黑眼睛像小狗狗一样满怀期待的看着你，在你满意的说出那句“好吃”的时候他就会毫不掩饰地露出开心的笑容。

“爱拔kun之前一直跟着店长修习嘛，我为什么在店里好像从来没见过你。”趁着两个小伙伴愉快的P图发ins的间隙你好奇的问。

“是的，以前大概是技术还不够好吧，一直都在学习。今天师傅把两个师兄都带去家宴了，而且不是周末估计店里也不会有太多人，所以就留我和另一个师兄。。。”他一口气说完，才突然满脸牙白地看着你。

“因为我提前预约了，所以店长交代了你做什么。”

“对。。。对不起！”他低下头双手合十放在脸前做出了道歉的姿势。

因为寿司好吃本来也完全不生气的你，看见他的反应觉得这个有点天然的小哥哥更加有趣了：“所以我是你第一次单独接待的客人嘛？”

“是的！有什么做的不够好的地方请您一定指出来我会深刻反省好好改正加强练习！”

你被一连串的敬语都得哈哈大笑，看着他手足无措的样子反而觉得更开心了。平复一下心情，你对上他的眼睛：

“你的第一次，做得很好哦～～～”

在他摘帽子鞠躬送你们出门的时候，你敢打赌，你看到了他圆滚滚的后脑勺，还有红的能滴出血的耳朵。


	4. Chapter 4

也不知道是为了感谢你帮助他们在杂志上宣传，从而获得了米其林一星餐厅称号，还是觉得你是个好姑娘，想要给自己单身的弟子介绍对象。总之之后几次你预约去店里，发现接待自己的，都是那个年轻的小哥哥。不仅手艺无可挑剔，人也很可爱，于是你就欣然接受了他的好意。

“内，相叶kun” 你又一次接完帐，在他送你出店的时候突然说：“你这周哪天休息？我最近接了一篇平民寿司店的稿子，有几家店想要去试一试。你作为专业的寿司师傅，想不想一起来听听你的意见。杂志社报销饭费哟。”

“论专业的话师傅不是比我更有专业性嘛～”这个榆木脑子不开窍的挠了挠头。

“可是店长上过好多电视节目啊，估计同行应该都认识他吧。”

你有理有据的话令人信服。于是你顺利地要到了相叶雅纪的联系方式。

见面当天，特意穿的有些性感但是又很含蓄的你看到打扮的很时尚的寿司师傅小哥从远处迈着他1米8的大长腿向你走来。当时只想大喊：

店长good job！这就是秀色可餐！

计划去三家寿司店的你们，到最后一家店的时候天已经很晚了。好在过了饭点儿，小小的店里人并不多，你们顺利地拿到了counter的座位。和热衷于闲聊和寿司师傅套近乎的你不同，相叶的注意力完全都在对方的制作手法上。

“这个小哥看得很认真嘛。难道你也对捏寿司感兴趣？”热情的师傅转头问你：“男朋友不专注和你聊天，反而认真盯着老头子我，你不生气嘛～～”

好像突然意识到了自己的失礼，耳朵粉粉的相叶眨巴眨巴他小兔兔一样的黑眼睛，抱歉地看着你。

“没事～～～”你摸了摸他软fufu的头发：“他就是对寿司更感兴趣，我都习惯了。”虽然心里想着这个木头啥时候才能开窍，但是不能表现出来。

“源kun......”在他说漏嘴之前，你突然拉近两个人的距离在他耳边小时说：“那么做寿司技术分析的部分就拜托你了！”你感觉到他的耳朵仿佛在往外冒热气，但是他并没有因为你的靠近而避开。

当天稍晚的时候，他送你到附近的地铁站，说到家一定要告诉他，稿子他会好好写的！你笑着拍了拍他的胳膊以示鼓励。

刷卡进站之后，你走了几步，回过头看见他依然站在原地，眼睛里带着几分不舍地望着你，挡了准备赶末班车人的路也没有自觉。

听着地铁进站的广播，你跑过去拉住他的手，两个人笑着一起向站台跑去。。。

“你我本无缘，全靠我花钱呀～～～”


	5. Chapter 5

相叶雅纪 男 24岁 AB型血 千叶桂花楼出身 单身的Omega但是通过强效抑制剂伪装成了Beta 寿司店银座五兵卫的实习寿司师傅 最近陷入了对店里异性常客:源kun的暗恋中。对方是他完全陌生的类型的女性，不仅仅是因为她在美国长大，自带异域风情，而且思维方式，处事方法也是自己没见过的。他不知道对方的属性，但是相处了这么久，源kun从来没像那些Alpha炫耀一样的时不时释放信息素,所以相叶心里希望对方是个Beta，喜欢工作但是不会强行标记Omega的Beta。这样也许两个人能够谈一场因为相互喜欢而不是以生育为目的的恋爱。

一直不知道如何开口约会的相叶，听到对方的邀请，下定决心，如果顺利的话自己要在第2.5次约会的时候向她表白。然而，两人第一次约会的凌晨，他站在源kun高级公寓的客厅，沉迷在落地窗外巨大东京塔和东京夜色构成的美景里：

“原来近处看到的东京塔这么美。”

对每天都能看到的美景熟视无睹，源kun到了两杯红酒，拿给相叶，然后在沙发上坐了下来。感觉到对方突然的情绪低落，年轻的寿司师傅有些不知所措地喝了一口酒，有点涩，是大人会喜欢的口味吧。

“很美呢。”源也喝了一口：“只是每天回家，一个人坐在这里，昼夜点亮的东京塔，窗外的万家灯火，美虽美，和我却完全无关。”

“快乐、忧愁，都是他们的。”

“我，什么也没有。”

相叶看着对方，水汪汪的眼睛里不是平时的神采，而是带着几分落寞和无奈。但是当她看向自己的时候，还是露出了一丝微笑，仿佛在说：我还好。

不知道是因为太美的夜色，还是源kun夜色里忧伤情绪下的坚强，相叶雅纪突然觉得两个人有着相似的孤独和坚持。。。

不想再去管什么约会2.5次再表白的计划，此时的相叶仿佛能够放下特殊环境里自己作为Omega的不安，因为和源kun在一起，有的只是两个同样孤独的人在冷漠陌生的大都市里，相互吸引。那些天生的属性，以及相应的权利和义务，变得都不再重要。

两个人情不自已的kiss了很久，来来回回很多次，从一开始嘴唇相触到后来齿舌相交，从纯情的喜欢到后来情欲渐浓。

“雅纪。”源kun在相叶被吻的忘记呼吸时候稍稍拉开了两个人的距离，并且第一次叫了他的名字：

“我有些事情需要坦白。我真的很喜欢你。但是，我...其实是个女Alpha，一个既有女性性向又有男性生殖器的矛盾体。

我...大概能让omega受孕，但是自己是不能生育的。虽然我完全不想要孩子，也不会为此强迫omega发生关系。

也许我早该说清楚，但是即使不考虑属性，我也已经被你深深的吸引了。

不是因为信息素，而是更强烈的，人格上的喜欢。所以我控制不了自己。对不起。

如果你有属性上的考虑，不愿意和我继续发展下去，我也可以理解....”

看着相叶一脸震惊的张着他的菱形嘴，源kun失落地叹了口气，眼睛好像也变得潮湿了：“果然还是不行嘛，这个ABO分化什么的设定真的让人....受够了.....”她准备起身去拿家里多余的枕头和被子：“今天只能委屈你睡沙发了。”

“诶？”一脸懵逼的相叶突然回过神来，一把抓住了对方的手，看着源kun迷惑的脸，着急的有点语无伦次地说：“我....其实也很喜欢你，真的！和你在一起很舒服很自然，虽然有的时候不太懂你在想什么，但是还是很喜欢！”

“你不介意我是Alpha嘛？”看着对方像拨浪鼓一样摇了摇头，柔顺的头发像兔耳朵一样也跟着飞了起来：“那你刚刚为什么一副震惊的样子？”

“我....没想到...你有男性生殖器....”相叶说着感觉脸上一阵阵发烫。

“诶？女alpha都有啊。”

“人家又没和女alpha交往过.....”

把话说清楚的两个人重新在沙发上挤到了一起，源kun在相叶的脖颈处嗅了嗅，没有闻到什么信息素的味道，只有好闻的香水味：“所以雅纪和店长还有师兄们一样都是Beta嘛。”

“嗯”年轻的相叶氏有点心虚地点点头：“源kun会嫌弃我吗？没有发情期，不能生孩子，也许。。。在床上也没有和omega做的爽。。。”

对方淘气地用手捏了捏他高挺的鼻梁：“我本身就不喜欢小孩子的，又哭又闹还不能骂不能打，没有的话，人生少了好多负担，多了很多自由。”

“至于上床....”生性调皮的alpha在相叶耳边小声说：“润滑我有的是，要不要试试呀？”


	6. Chapter 6

相叶一直觉得自己是个有原则的人，基本上会按照计划去生活，但是当对方把自己的手指含在嘴里，一边吮吸一边用舌尖舔弄：“雅纪平时就是用几根手指捏美味的寿司呢。。。。”耳朵往外喷热气的年轻人觉得自己2.5次约会表白的计划和理智一起被炸上了天。

“美食家不仅爱吃寿司，也想吃你。”既然对Beta释放信息素会没有效果，你决定干脆用多年积累的技巧来挑逗面前看起来纯情的男孩子。从来没和Beta做过的你，认为这事和睡Omega比起来可能要费点劲，但是没有什么是一瓶润滑解决不了的，不行的话就再来一瓶。

从分化之后一直伪装Beta不敢谈恋爱的相叶任凭热水噼里啪啦的打在身上，后背皮肤被烫红了也浑然不觉。他感觉自己遇到了24年人生里最难的考验，AO之间如何发生关系他是知道的，但是特效药能不能强力到让自己不被操到发情，他不知道。葡萄味的沐浴露散发着好闻的味道，渐渐在浴室里扩散开。决定先好好清洁一下的相叶，第一次不自觉地把一根沾满泡泡的手指伸进了自己的肠道里。慢慢学会放松的他开始用手指不断深入，轻轻地触摸肠道的内壁，同时另一沾满沐浴露的手撸动自己的下体。然而没有什么技巧的相叶并不能前后同时满足自己，他开始想象被源kun从后面扶住腰狠狠地进入。

终于意识到自己的渴望，相叶仿佛下定决心一样关上了水，套上浴袍悄悄走进卧室。

时钟指在凌晨三点的位置，卧室里只有一盏度数不高的黄色床头灯亮着。鼓起勇气的相叶看见同样洗过澡，散发着甜甜味道的源kun背对着自己，有节奏的呼吸着，仿佛已经睡着了。

感到懊恼的相叶咬了咬嘴唇，是啊明明到家里已经不早了，自己还用了那么久做心理建设和自我探索，说不定源kun还是觉得自己嫌弃她，说不定她是哭着睡着的。胡思乱想的相叶抓了抓自己头发，在你身后悄悄地躺下，用手支着头，想偷看你是什么表情。

“雅纪明明已经这么硬了”假装睡着的你翻身把满脸愧疚的嫩兔兔扑倒，用手划过他的腰际，挑开浴衣的结就摸到了对方硬邦邦的下体：“还让人家等到都快睡着了。”你倒了一些早准备好的草莓味道的润滑在手上，一边套弄他的阴茎一边不住的按摩他蛋蛋上的褶皱。

羞红了脸的相叶下定决心似的把头埋在你的胸前，用不太娴熟的技术挑弄你的乳头，同时学着你的样子伸手摸你的下体。不熟练的手法配上他那张过于可爱的脸让你也渐渐硬了起来。

“雅纪想要和它打个招呼嘛？”你一脸恶趣味地摸了摸自己的Jr：“毕竟今天之前你都不知道它的存在呐。”

脸颊发烫的相叶乖乖的俯下身：“初次见面，我叫相叶雅纪，以后要请你多多关照了。”

如此日式的问候让你这个外国人不禁笑出声来。在他把你的Jr含进嘴努力的上下舔弄的同时，你拿涂满润滑的手指不住的在他的菊花周围打着圈：“雅纪想要我进去嘛？”

“嗯！”听到他嘴里含着东西但是明确的回答，你温柔地开始扩张他的肠道，一指、两指、三指出乎你意料的顺利.....

“雅纪之前和别人做过嘛。”

听到这话小兔兔委屈的抬起头，黑眼睛里闪着泪花：“没和别人做过！就是...刚刚...自己用手弄了一下....”

“是怕我满足不了你嘛？”感觉气血上涌的你把他两条长腿架在肩上，抬高他细腰的同时，把自己带好套涂了很多润滑的阴茎慢慢地插入到对方的身体里。适应了三秒钟就开始猛烈的撞击起来。

“啊...不是...“相叶挣扎着，因为你不断的撞击，说的话也变得断断续续：“是....啊啊啊...怕我...从来没...做过...活太差...万一进不去....源kun...会...不开心...”

知道错怪了对方的你把动作改成了慢速但是每次都很深的插入，不断变换角度寻找那个突起的敏感lz点。当相叶逐渐放缓的呻吟声突然变得高亢起来，你确信自己找到了，于是开始又一次高速的抽插，每一次都狠狠地顶在同一个地方。

“啊啊啊啊啊！是那里！源kun...我要你....再用力......啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”随着大量肠液不断涌出，你感觉他的长腿突然绷紧，对方的阴茎也在你的快速撸动下射出一股浓精，空气中弥漫着一股甜甜的味道，好像是什么水果，但是润滑和沐浴露的味道干扰了你的嗅觉，让你一时不能分清。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，他的肠道内侧像有无数张嘴不断的吮吸着你的阴茎，那么猛烈。在射精的同时你仿佛感觉自己顶到了一个熟悉的器官。但是事隔很久的性快感让你忽略了这个想法。

毕竟Beta怎么会有生殖腔呢？


	7. Chapter 7

相叶是在一阵早餐的香味中醒来的。高级酒店的服务员已经把room service的早餐布置在了外间的桌子上。睡眼惺忪的相叶抓了抓头发，走进洗手间在镜子里看见了自己疯狂一晚上，遍布各种吻痕的裸体不由得觉得有些害羞。洗浴间穿来的水声提醒他还有另一个人的存在。也许是听到了动静，你从帘子后面探出头来：

“雅纪，要一起泡澡嘛？”

“我。。。”裸着的年轻人在日光下有点羞涩的赶忙拿浴巾遮住了下半身：“你洗完我再洗，那个，早餐来了，洗好了一起吃吧。”

“有什么可遮的呢，明明昨天晚上和之前的N个晚上啥都看得清清楚楚了。”你随手披上浴袍，只在要间系了个结，跨出浴缸，在相叶目光注视下走到他身边，摸了摸他耳骨上的耳钉，抬头亲了上去。

“Morning～～～”

正式开始交往两个月，原计划是想趁着每周只有一天的休息日两个人一起出去玩的相叶，因为昨天晚上的突发事件折腾的太晚，早上醒来就觉得已经耽误了不少时间。作为一个有计划和原则的人，此时的相叶在被源kun亲上喉结的时候却连阻止反抗的力气都没有。

“雅纪从我们在一起的时候就一直在说谎吧，嗯？说自己是Beta？”你用牙齿轻轻的摩擦他的心形喉结，语气里带着一丝生气，仿佛随时准备一口咬下去。

“我.....那个.....对不起....”

“不过我能理解的。”你低头在他胸口咬了一小口：“昨天晚上我把发情的你扛来开房，要是没有交往的话，这不就是性侵？”用手圈住相叶的细腰，你捏了捏他紧实的臀部：“Omega的生存环境实在是太危险了，昨天要不是我们约好见面的话.....”

“如果...我昨天真的...被别的Alpha上了.....”

“没有如果！”你生气的一头撞进他怀里：“你现在房子到期就搬来我家住，我每天晚上开车去接你下班，直接从店里绑回家里。”

“谁也别想动我喜欢的人一根手指头，要么老娘就崩了他。”

“我....其实.....啊...啊啊啊....和师兄一起住的...挺好的...啊....”肚子咕咕叫的相叶眼看你上下其手，想要在自己被撩的刹不住车前逃走，然而转身还没有走两步，就被你紧紧的跟上来，顺势把勃起的阴茎插进了他早已经淫水不断流出来的后庭里。

“雅纪不是说要吃早饭嘛～～～你吃你的，我吃我的～”两个人第一次没有任何阻隔的肉体接触让你觉得也许AO的关系就是基因决定的绝配。相叶每挣扎着向前迈一步，都会被你紧紧跟上，龟头顺势撞击他的敏感点，阴茎以为肠道壁的挤压不断充血涨大，每一次都比之前插的更深。

“会...凉的...”年轻的寿司师傅终于挣扎着“走”到了桌子边，不断被撞击的后庭淫水滴了一路。强烈的快感让他全身肌肉收紧，皮肤因为兴奋呈现淡淡的粉色。

“酒店的早餐常有。”你俯下身咬住他后颈的腺体：“新鲜的橙子奶油小蛋糕可不是每天早上都能吃到的。”

双手撑在桌子边缘的年轻人跪在厚厚的地毯上被你扶着细腰不断的从身后插入，撞击的啪啪声淫荡的水声和两个人交互的呻吟声充斥着每个角落。

“雅纪不是要吃早餐嘛”你腾出一只手，拿起一小块面包沾了果酱喂到他嘴里。

“嗯...”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...”

折腾了大概二十分钟，相叶在一阵炫目的光线中迎来了高潮，你也在要射之前拔出来了阴茎，射在了他的翘臀上。没吃到多少东西，混身发软的年轻人被你圈在怀里：

“雅纪要不要搬来和我一起住呢？”

“那我会不会每天早上上班都会迟到。”你看着他粉粉的小脸，泪汪汪的大眼睛，红润又丰满的嘴唇不由得又亲了上去。

“我们也可以头天晚上做个爽。。。”


	8. Chapter 8

明明不是基督教国家，但是日本人非常喜欢过圣诞节，虽然偏离了原本节日的含义，被各个商家包装成了第二个情人节，但是无论是在东京还是有那么乡村一点的千叶，各种装饰营造的节日气氛还是很浓的。和别人的饭店不一样，桂花楼平安夜和圣诞节两天是不营业的，因为这几年离开家在东京工作的长子雅纪，都会因为生日的缘故回家和家人一起过节。

说实话相叶是没想到你会欣然同意和他一起回千叶老家过节。虽然他被你强行拐回家同居有一段时间，但是他一直觉得西方文化最重要的节日你会回美国和自己家人一起过。

“雅纪和家里说了和我交往还同居的事了嘛？”你不怀好意地从后面把他圈在怀里，并且有点色情的吮吸着他的耳骨钉。

“那个…其实…还没有…”有些心虚的兔兔躲开了你在镜子里直视他眼睛的目光。

“所以我这次只是雅纪的一般朋友嘛？嗯？”假装生气的在他腰上掐了一把，你掀起他浴袍的下摆，趁机把另一只沾满lotion的手滑进了他的股沟，不停的按摩着他菊花周围的褶皱。发情的相叶被你撩拨的欲仙欲死，干脆自己扒开臀瓣，淫水不断的从肠道里涌出来，滴在洗手间的地板上。

“源kun...是雅纪重要的人…啊…雅纪想要每天都被源kun…啊啊啊…干到高潮…好几次…”看见自己在镜子里的媚态，相叶不好意思的扭过红红的脸，却被你突然大力操进身体顶的上身一挺，不得不直视镜子里的自己。

“雅纪的腿真的是又长又直，从后面看简直就是人间绝色。”因为身高差的关系，他被你按在洗手台上高频操动，两条长腿也叉的很开，下降的细腰和翘起的臀部形成完美的曲线，迎合着你每一次深深的插入。

“雅纪不想看见我嘛？”你用手指不断地挑逗他胸前的红豆，同时另一只手把他的上身拉起来一点，让他不得不面对镜子里充满攻击性的你，和媚态万千的自己。可爱的兔兔羞红了脸却被你在身后扣住了双手，连捂脸的机会都没有。

“太…哈子卡西了…啊！源kun…要把雅纪玩坏了…嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯…”一开始放不开叫床的相叶现在被你调教的，随着一次次被顶到肠道深处，释放天性叫的要多浪有多浪。

在对方快要高潮的时候，本来高速撞击的你突然停了下来，把自己的阴茎拔出来，带出来大量的淫水。

“诶？”没有得到满足的相叶还没来得及疑惑，就被你从后面托住膝盖后侧，两条长腿被摆成M型压在洗手台上，因为后庭被侵犯而硬的发烫的阴茎悬在巨大洗手池的上方。你一边快速的撸动他的阴茎，一边又一次操进了他的后庭……

“喂……妈妈……我现在…有事。一会再……嗯嗯嗯…打给你啊！”

“今年生日要回家里过嘛？”千美代妈妈听电话响了很久才被儿子接起来。

“回来！”相叶被你猛的顶到深处差点惊叫出声，连忙捂住了自己的嘴，你贴心的降低了抽插的频率 “要…嗯…带一个重要的人……嗯嗯…一起…啊！回来！”


	9. Chapter 9

俗话说：丑媳妇总要见公婆。虽然自己不是…媳妇，但是去见男朋友家见父母还是有一丝紧张。带着大包小包的礼物，24号一早你们就开车离开了东京前往千叶。看着窗外的风景日渐乡村，大片大片的稻子花生田映入眼帘，你有种回到了自己生活了几年的美国村里的感觉。

相叶一家人真的是一看就是一家人的相似度，也许是结婚早的原因，父母两个人看起来真的很年轻。

“爸妈都是Beta，两个人是同级生。”雅纪把橘子递给因为天气冷不得不钻进被炉的你。

“然后你和弟弟是omega和alpha。”稍稍缓过来一点的你默默剥橘子，掰了几瓣喂到雅纪嘴里。

“哥！你回来啦！”从厨师专业学校提前回来的弟弟风风火火的跑进客厅，看见动作亲密吃橘子的你俩愣了愣，强行控制表情的他嘴抖了抖，还是没有憋住的笑了出来。

别的alpha相逢都是电光火石，信息素互斗，稍不注意就一触即燃。提前预想过这个场面的千美代麻麻还有点担忧，特地从厨房探头出来看看情况。看见雅纪嫌弃弟弟一身汗地跑回家也不洗澡换衣服，拿着靠垫四处追杀，弟弟满世界躲闪，你一边拉架一边忍不住的笑，千美代麻麻放下心，笑呵呵的回厨房去炒麻婆豆腐了。

发情期几天前才结束，吃过晚饭吃了奶油草莓蛋糕又喝了点酒的雅纪眼神有点迷茫。迫于爸爸的压力，他也不敢像平时一样头枕在你腿上睡一会。帮忙擦完桌子的你干脆和大家说一声，就把雅纪架到二楼他的房间里。才在床边坐下，换上毛茸茸居家服的他就像小动物一样粘了过来。

“干嘛？”

“想要抱抱～～～”他把下巴架在你的肩膀上，头在你耳朵上蹭了蹭。

“明明25岁了，喝了酒感觉像5岁的小朋友。”你在他从你肩膀上滑下去之前把他圈到怀里，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“源kun,我高中毕业之前一直都住在这个屋。

特别是分化之后，经常担忧的也是在这张床上翻来覆去不能入睡。

日本的女Alpha特别少，知道自己分化成omega之后，我经常会从噩梦惊醒，每次梦里都是被看不清脸的陌生男人欺负，甚至…被他们…强暴…”说到这里，雅纪不自觉把脸埋在你的脖颈，双手紧紧抓住了你的衣角。

“我一次一次的告诉自己，如果不能一直伪装成Beta，有一天也许噩梦会成为现实。

也许…我应该…尝试……但是我真的…不喜欢男人啊！

上次…在东京的大街上…要不是你赶到…我死的心都有了”

泪水从他的眼眶里流出来，打湿了你的衣领。你抱着微微发抖的雅纪，用手一下一下的轻轻摸着他的头发。

“不会有这样的事发生的。”你拨开雅纪的刘海，亲了亲他的额头：“只要你愿意，我会一直在你身边，保护你不受到伤害。

虽然我也不是信息素最强的alpha，但是…体质不够，咱们可以拿装备补。我枪呢？！”本来哭的脸都皱在一起的雅纪被你逗笑，噗嗤乐了出来。

“还是笑起来的雅纪最可爱了，是我的小太阳呐～”你不禁在他水嘟嘟的嘴上飞快的亲了一下。喝了酒的青年少了羞涩，抱着你回亲了起来，直接把你推倒在床上。

“雅纪等等…”

“嗯？”一双小狗狗一样的眼睛迷惑的看着你。

“我还没送你生日礼物。”跳下床，从随身的小包里你拿出一个精致的小盒子。

“相叶雅纪”你拉住他的手。

“虽然我们在一起的时间没有那么长”

“但是我们一起还有无数的时间度过更多的春夏秋冬。”

“我愿意一直在你身边，照顾你，支持你，保护你。”

“我会努力活很久很久，爱你，直到生命的尽头。”

“相叶雅纪。”

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

——————————————————————————

（然后干了个爽


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020年一开始的日子太苦了  
需要一点糖

“我一直觉得这个戒指有点显老”雅纪被自己手上大颗的祖母绿宝石和外面镶的一圈钻石的戒指闪的有点恍惚。

“但是我爸妈当年订婚也带的这个，我拿去改了一下大小，你要是不喜欢我们回东京再去挑你喜欢的。”你拉起他的手轻轻地亲了一口。

“很好看的，我喜欢。”

“是不是我求婚太草率你不开心了。”看着对方并没有很兴奋的样子你也有点迷糊：“回东京新年的时候我再重新安排再求一次？哪里的景色最好呢……”

“没有啦。”雅纪看你有点慌乱的样子笑了出来：“我就是需要时间适应一下，这个戒指戴在手上也太明显了。”

“那我们去买个项链你平时戴脖子上？这样的话也不会影响你捏寿司。要是上班随手摘下来说不定就忘记放哪了～～～”你像小动物一样扎进了对方的怀里，紧紧的抱住：“既然带上了，就是我家的人了，我还是希望你平时也随身带着。”

“源kun不会要求我辞职在家嘛？”仿佛很惊讶的，他把你推开了一些距离看着你的表情。

“为啥要辞职？雅纪不是喜欢在店里上班嘛～～～难道说有人欺负你了？师兄还是客人？看我不去收拾他们！”

“没有没有没有”他一把拉住暴躁的你：“在日本一般结婚之后如果家里经济条件不错的话，Alpha都会希望Omega辞职回家生娃带娃。”

“咱家经济条件还行，但是你喜欢现在的工作呀，所以不用辞职～～～而且我白天上班不能陪你，你一个人会不会无聊啊。”

“那要是以后有了孩子呢？”

“有了孩子……有了孩子再说。我们有陪产假，而且工作也不一定非要在办公室，家里也可以看企划申稿子。”你飞快地亲了他一口：“我其实特别喜欢雅纪宝宝认真捏寿司的样子～～～特别帅～～～而且一脸期待等客人评价的时候超可爱～被夸之后又会像小朋友一样笑的特别开心～～～这些都是工作带给你的快乐，我不希望你因为我失去自己的快乐”

雅纪把头埋在你的脖颈里一直没有回应，你感觉自己衣领变得潮呼呼：“怎么哭了？不想工作咱们就不去了……”

“去！我想继续工作。源kun喜欢我就一直给你捏寿司。”

——————————————————————

“话说，我之前看日本动漫的时候，高中男生总会把自己交往的女孩子趁父母不在家带回来这样那样………”

“你看的是正经动漫嘛？”雅纪怀疑的眯起眼睛：“怎么还有这种情节。”

“青少年看的动漫，你懂得（微笑）”你不停用手摸着他的头毛，爱拔舒服的把头枕在你的腿上蹭了蹭。

“所以雅纪有带女孩子回来这样那样过嘛？”

完全没意识到这可能是一道送命题的年轻人把头埋在你的腰弯里：“家里不是开中华料理店嘛，什么时候都有不少人。”

“看来是以前没机会……那么现在有机会了，要不要试试？”怀里的雅纪呆呆的像兔兔一样睁着黑白分明的眼睛看着你。

“就是，叔叔阿姨弟弟都在的话，你可要叫的小点声哦。”

（之后爱拔被捂着嘴，挣扎着，干了个爽）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 订婚后的雅纪终于改叫女主的名字而不是姓了。  
日本人有些习惯真的挺奇怪的。

做餐饮行业，每到过年过节的时候都会格外忙碌。在餐厅点评网站工作的你还好，过上了圣诞新年假期。但是在高级寿司店工作的雅纪同学，起早贪黑，每周一天的休息也没有了。别人都是连夜去初协，他在师傅带领下连夜去了驻地市场，参加新年最大金枪鱼拍卖。回到家里已经是1月2号凌晨了。

“我已经超过24小时没见到你了！”一回家他就被你抱个满怀，亲了一口：“洗澡水已经放好了，快去洗洗，我在床上等你～～～”

以上只是雅纪回家前幻想的场景。

现实是，他打开门发现家里一片漆黑。走进客厅里也只有窗外的东京塔发散着红色的光。

上班前他抽空发给你的信息不仅没有被回复，甚至都没有显示是已读。

雅纪担心的拨打了你的电话，语音提示对方已关机。

——————————————————————

“不是吧！我认识的最渣的女alpha竟然要结婚了！”屏幕对面身在加州的朋友惊讶的打开了一大包薯片。

“你才渣渣。”

“上大学的时候你日常吃锅望盆，换omega的速度堪比换季换衣服。怎么这次能栽倒在一个日本小哥的身上爬不起来呢？”

“那是年少无知，不知道自己喜欢什么样的人。”

“我知道了！他是不是做饭特别好吃！”

“我在你心里就是个吃货嘛？但是他寿司的却捏的特别好。”想着好吃的你不由得笑了出来。

“你这个渣女，不仅垂涎人家的身体，还惦记着人家的厨艺。这次不要又许下承诺然后又跑路了。”

“上次也不是我的错！我哪次都是认认真真恋爱，只是不开心就分手而已。这次我是真的超级超级认真的，以后只想和他在一起了。”你一脸认真的在椅子上扭了扭。

榨了果汁准备拿给你的雅纪正好走到书房门口，他自认英语不好，但是简单的词还是能听懂的。听到你夸他厨艺好很开心，又听到你说是认真的，心里不由得暖融融的。

—————————————————————

几天前听到的话突然涌上心头，毕竟两个人说英文中间有那么一大段自己都没听懂，有点懵逼的雅纪坐在沙发上抓了抓头发。当初要是好好学英语了，现在也不至于这么忐忑。好像听到谁跑掉了，但是不知道说的是谁。

“不能因为回家发现对象不在就这么胡思乱想。现在要紧的是先找到人。”雅纪准备进屋拿件羽绒服就出门找你。

打开卧室的门，一股熟悉的alpha信息素味道扑面而来。借着走廊的灯光，他看见床上毛茸茸的毯子里裹着一个瑟瑟发抖仿佛已经昏过去的身影。

“Ale酱！”一天一夜没合眼的雅纪有点迷糊的脑子终于清醒过来，冲上来摸了摸你滚烫的额头。Alpha的抑制剂和退烧药一起掉在床边的地毯上。

“雅纪…”发情期烧糊涂的你闻到对方身上熟悉的甜橙味，一头扎进他的怀里，贪婪的嗅着让人安心的味道。

“我昨天晚上去初协，可能是穿少了，冻的有点感冒…”感觉雅纪身上暖融融的，你不安分地把手伸进了他的毛衣里：“可能是生病影响了发情期。抑制剂好久不用了，费了半天劲才找到。然后我好像没来得及用，就昏过去了……”

“说好要每天接你下班的，结果我病倒了，对不起。”

“Alpha也不是奥特曼，百毒不侵不会生病。“他被你抱着死死的，挣扎着拿过来退烧的糖浆。

“我不喜欢这个味道的退烧药。”

“这是你从美国带回来的。”

“美国的樱桃口味是种合成化学试剂的味道，难吃死了。”你拒绝的把脸扭到一边：“不信你尝尝。”

“诶？真的嘛。”雅纪默默地尝了一口，还没反应过来是什么味道就被你突然的kiss抢走了药。

“嗯……”

“这次的药是橙子味道的！”你满意地舔了舔嘴角：“剩下的半杯你喂我我就喝～”

雅纪觉得自己脸上有点发烫，也不知是因为你信息素浓度太高，还是被你传染了感冒，也有可能是太久没睡觉脑子变糊涂了。

“发高烧也要耍流氓。”

—————————————————————

饱餐一顿的你心满意足地舔了舔雅纪的耳垂，又在他肩膀胎记上咬了一口。看着对方累的睡了过去，你摸了摸自己已经退烧的额头，一头扎进他的后颈，闻着甜橙的味道也睡了过去。

“你就是医我的药。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小伙伴圆圆来客串（快把你家樱花带走！  
本章更完了！  
我又卡肉了！

“相叶kun!”  
“Sho酱！”  
“喵喵喵？”  
因为公司收购事宜，你准备请从美国特地回来的高级贸易顾问好好吃一顿。没想到才进五兵卫的单间，就发现自己的未婚夫和对方早就认识。  
樱井翔，26岁，男性Alpha。东京港区出身，从庆应毕业就去了美国工作，年轻有为，家里有政府的背景。  
相叶雅纪，25岁，男性Omega，千叶城乡结合部中华料理店少东家，高中毕业来了东京工作，现在是银座寿司店的实习师傅。  
“Sho酱读大学的时候，每学期期末考完都会来店里大吃一顿庆祝好成绩！”时隔多年再重逢，雅纪脸上写满了开心和激动：“我们那个时候都说庆应特别能吃的小哥又来了～～～”  
“对！那个时候为了各种事情经常吃不上饭，外卖也不像现在这么发达，经常考完试饿个半死。就算这样，爬我也要爬到店里来吃寿司！”  
“几年不见，Sho酱已经是立派的大人了！Ale酱和我说你特别优秀，所以一定要给你准备好吃的。”  
“几年不见，相叶kun也成为独当一面的寿司师傅了！”  
说得兴奋，两个人不禁击掌庆祝，还热情的拥抱了起来。  
“那个…还真是有缘千里来相会啊…”你拉住雅纪的手，让他们不要再抱着了快分开。  
（明明是三个人的晚饭，虽然你俩早认识，但是老子这个S级女Alpha，雅纪的未婚妻，樱井的合作伙伴，不配有姓名吗！这顿饭可是我请客啊！）  
“相叶kun是我朋友，源kun你不许打他的主意！想一想都不行！”圆脸的仓鼠先生盯着你拉住雅纪的手。  
“樱井桑，不好意思啊…”你伸手从雅纪领口拉出细细的链子，下面坠着祖母绿宝石的戒指。  
“我已经下手了。”  
———————————————————  
“你又不了解我就说我渣…”趁着樱井忙着吃寿司的功夫，你心疼地摸了摸雅纪有点冷的手。捏寿司手的温度不能太高，天生体温高一些的他工作的时候经常听到把手泡在冷水里降温。  
“圆圆可了解你了…”  
圆圆是你美国的朋友，就是上次说你渣渣从良，浪子回头的那位。  
“谁年轻的时候没有真情错付的时候…倒是樱井桑，这次回来周围又有不少Omega主动往你身上扑吧？”  
“日本的Omega怎么就不能有点骨气，全想着嫁个有钱的Alpha，不用工作在家带孩子，那多年的书都白读了，这样有什么人生价值。”  
“日本的Alpha也是，家里红旗不倒，外面彩旗飘飘，一个一个把自己当成种猪一样。”  
吃的太猛有点呛到的仓鼠先生不住的咳嗽，喝了一口雅纪倒的茶才好了一点：  
“可千万别和圆圆瞎说…要么回去…进门可能就会被过肩摔…女侠饶命啊！”  
明明是个不到个子不高的alpha，偏偏要去招惹身高180美国军队女officer。你眯起眼睛笑着，分明脸上写满了“自作自受”四个字。  
还一见面就抱我家雅纪。  
还吃掉了那么多雅纪捏的寿司。  
临走的时候还要约雅纪出去一起喝酒。  
他一周就休息一天，不和我一起在家里各种生命大和谐有氧运动检测家具质量，反而要和别的Alpha出去喝酒？  
“喂，圆圆啊。我刚和樱井一起吃了饭。你都不知道他回来这几天过得多滋润…………”  
———————————————————  
“睡着了…”把车停到地下停车场，你看到副驾上的雅纪侧着身缩成一团安安静静地睡着了。工作结束一身鱼味的他洗过澡换上自己的衣服，此刻散发着甜甜的香味。你伸手摸了摸他高挺的鼻梁，看他下意思的缩了缩鼻子，实在是太可爱了。  
“嗯……”雅纪迷迷糊糊地醒过来，发现自己的座椅被放倒，熟悉的身影跪在自己腿两侧，双手撑在椅背上，她的头埋在自己的脖颈里，呼出的气体暖暖的，整个车里都散发着她的香气。  
“雅纪……”你稍稍抬头含住了他的耳垂：“你睡着的样子也好可爱，好喜欢…”  
不安分的你把手伸进了他的卫衣里，有点冷的指尖触摸着他的乳头，突然被袭胸的雅纪哆嗦了一下，乳头在你的抚摸下逐渐变硬了起来。  
“会…被别人…看到的…”明明身体已经很热情的回应你的挑逗，胯下的帐篷也立了起来，新时代好青年相叶雅纪还是努力保持最后一丝清醒。  
“这样不是更刺激。”你突然拉开了两个人之间的距离。尽管车里的热风已经开到最大，胸膛离开你体温的他还是感受到了寒冷。  
“还是…雅纪不想要我？想要别人？”  
你拉开他牛仔裤的拉锁，相叶Jr在两个人的注视下弹了出来。  
樱井仓鼠的脸不断浮现在脑海里，你气的直翻白眼，嘴也撅了起来。  
“Ale酱…”雅纪拉住你的胳膊把你重新圈回怀里：“Ale酱吃醋了嘛…嗯？”  
“你听到樱井翔说的了，我以前十几二十岁的时候有多渣。从来都是我不开心了就会和对方分手。我从来都不标记Omega，因为我从来都不想负责任。”  
“可是你…”你摸了摸他的后颈，那里有你临时标记留下的痕迹：“相叶雅纪，我怎么就这么对你着迷？着迷到我不想再看别的Omega，只想一直和你在一起。”  
“我不喜欢樱井翔，也不喜欢别的Alpha…”他把脸埋进你蓬松的头发里：“只喜欢你。”

“标记我……永久的标记我吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔罗大牌里13号是死神牌  
代表一个状态的结束和新的时代的开始。
> 
> Xgg不可能打一章酱油就跑的，毕竟已经吃掉了20个寿司的出场费～～～

“果然还是不行吗…永久标记我？”两个人进家之后，从外套到内衣甩了一路，你终于在舒服的大床上推倒了雅纪。一边不断掠夺他口中的津液，一边拿他的白T绕住他的双手打了个结。

你翻身去床头柜的抽屉里行云流水的拿出准备好的套套，回头就对上雅纪失望的眼神。

“对不起…”突然反应过来的你顺手又把套套扔了回去：“我习惯了…”

“别人都是Omega不想被标记…为啥咱家是相反的呢…嗯……啊…”Jr被你含在嘴里不停挑逗的他舒服的叫出声。

“我想听你说出来…”你把润湿的手指伸进了他的肠道里，感觉立刻被温暖柔软的肌肉包裹起来，被熟练地摸到了敏感点，浑身像是突然有电流通过，想要更多的雅纪条件反射的拱起了腰。

“要……进来…”

不断的挑逗变成了被整个填满的感觉，没有阻隔的接触给两个人都带来了更强的快感。你用舌尖不停的舔咬他的脖颈，一手轻捻他胸前的乳头，另一只手按在他的后腰，沿着背沟上下爱抚。敏感的雅纪不自觉地用长腿夹住了你的细腰，只想让你进入的更深，让两个人距离更近。

一贯注重频率和技巧的你，今天只想随心所欲地在他体内驰骋。被绑住双手不能自主自己的身体的雅纪，反而感受到了不同寻常的快感一波一波向海浪一样涌来。

“啊..........快.......用力操我.......要更深....."

从一开始羞涩的咬着胳膊不想发出声音，到现在能大声说出自己的欲望，要不是床头是软的还特第垫了枕头，你可能怀疑这不到一年的时间，雅纪头被撞傻了。

”想要什么都给你....."

在不断涌来的快感中，你顶进了他的生殖腔，和上次不同的是，你感觉到自己的柱头不受控制的胀大，牢牢地卡在了生殖腔里。

“射进来！射到我身体里！”

雅纪喊的过于直白，听的有点羞涩的你扶着他的后颈，用深吻堵上了那张甜甜的菱形嘴，同时不在自控的，一股炙热的精液射进了他的生殖腔里。

甜橙和鲜花的香味交缠在一起，充斥着整个空间。

“我爱你.........” 你一次又一次地亲上他的额头，眼角的痣，脸颊的痣，鼻尖，嘴角，喉结......

高潮过后的雅纪用腿交错夹住了你的腿，撒着娇不想让你从他身体里退出来，逗得你只笑。于是你把他圈在怀里，亲了又亲，戳了戳有点变鼓的胸肌，又捏了捏他圆润了不少的翘臀。

“你耍流氓~~~”

“那也是雅纪自己选的女流氓~~~”

—————————————————

“所以她就这么自己跑回加州开会没带你一起回去玩嘛？”工作了一天的樱井翔用手松了松领带，吃寿司的间歇喝了口酒：“情人节都不回来了？”

“反正我要工作啊，也不能一去那么多天。”雅纪把海胆战舰寿司放在樱井面前。

“好好吃！”对方惊喜地睁大了眼睛。

“说实话，我一直觉得，在日本Omega还是不要工作比较安全。如果身边没有alpha，很容易被别的人盯上。就算被标记了的也有危险。”樱井不自觉地压低了声音。

“所以Ale酱拜托你每天都来店里盯着我的安全嘛……连续来了四个晚上，寿司竟然没吃腻？”雅纪毫无感情地擦了擦刀，看见了刀上照出的坐在counter另一头的那个人：“那个人也来了四个晚上了……”

“SS级的Alpha……”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节更新完毕
> 
> “Xgg加油！”
> 
> “不…你打不过他的”
> 
> （雅纪这个情人节礼物你还喜欢吗？）

“相叶kun别担心，圆圆教过我军队防身术，遇到危险我可以保护你的！”下班之后，两个人并肩走在去地铁站的路上：“我能感觉那个SS好像并没有走远。”

“你们Alpha感应彼此的能力也太厉害了……”

话音刚落，一道黑影突然从两栋楼之间的缝隙里闪出，直奔着雅纪而来。

“哈！”只见樱井翔飞身地冲上前去，把雅纪挡在身后，熟练的准备抓住黑影的手使出过肩摔的动作，把对方掀翻在地……

“诶？”胸有成竹的樱井并没有想到自己会失手，直接抓了个空，只见对方像舞者一样身型优美的一闪，顺利的躲过了他的攻击……

“我没有恶意，只是找相叶雅纪先生有事情。”

路灯下的人个子不高，四肢却很修长。黝黑的圆脸上有一双神采奕奕的眼睛。明明是西装革履很严肃的打扮，笑起来的时候嘴角上扬，有种软fufu的温和感。

“所以大野桑你是个律师？肤色这么深是冲绳人嘛？”化干戈为玉帛的三个人坐在24小时营业的家庭餐厅里随便点了点吃的。

“我是东京人，晒得这么黑是因为最近沉迷出海钓鱼，又时常忘记补防晒……”

“大野桑刚刚动作非常敏捷，我还以为你是个舞蹈演员。”一脸天然的雅纪眨了眨水汪汪的眼睛，眼神里闪耀着羡慕的光：“Sho酱过肩摔很厉害的，却连大野桑的衣服都没抓到……”

樱井捂脸ing

“跳舞也算是个兴趣吧～～～业余时间有帮家附近小学生舞蹈社团编舞什么的……”

所以SS级的Alpha不仅是信息素很强，也天赋异禀，擅长的领域很多啊。雅纪暗暗的想：等Ale酱回来要好好问问她除了美食鉴赏还擅长什么。

（Ale：你还记得我的存在……）

“嗯，”大野清了清嗓子：“这次我是受源桑的委托，来像相叶桑介绍关于AO永久标记，维护Omega权益的相关法律条款和文件的。”

文字密密麻麻的文件看的雅纪晕晕乎乎，一边的樱井同学倒是听的十分认真，不时提出问题，还会拿出随身手帐记笔记。

“原来国际上通用有法律效力的文件有这么多项条款，在日本不是两个人入籍就可以了嘛。”樱井说着吃了一大口蛋包饭。

“是的，但是仅仅入籍并不能保障Alpha只标记合法的Omega配偶，他们有可能在婚姻外标记别的omega甚至育有子女。”

“所以如果两个人签了这个协议，Ale酱就不能再标记别的Omega。”雅纪胡乱地抓了抓自己的头毛。

“是的，而且一旦她先去世了，相叶桑将合法继承所有财产。两个人的标记因为一方的死亡而结束，另一方也可以和新的伴侣一起生活。”

“在日本Omega不能直接继承财产，需要以抚养子女的名义才能每月按照生活支出使用Alpha的遗产。即使有孩子的Omega也有可能会因此被Alpha家人抢夺财产，没有孩子的很可能会直接被赶走。”樱井吃了几口蛋包饭又喝了点酒：“其实很多日本人是反对这个做法的，但是政府高层都是Alpha掌权，作为受益者，他们才不会为了Omega考虑。”

“事实情况就是如此。日本、包括东亚很多国家的Omega已经适应了这种依附于Alpha的生活，认为是理所应当的他们，不会自发反抗也无力反抗。所以就导致了一系列的社会问题。针对Omega的人口买卖，性暴力活动层出不穷。即使是中上阶层的Omega，也被教育要为了家庭自我奉献，即使Alpha在外面乱搞也要为了家族的名声忍气吞声…”大野优雅的推了推自己的框架眼镜。

“怪不得这么多年，我父母一直让我吃药装成是Beta了……”

“在日本，即使是治安很好的地区，不暴露自己未标记Omega的身份才是保护自己安全的根本。”樱井吃完了饭放下了勺子：“Omega会争取和高等级的Alpha结合，不仅仅是为了好的经济条件，也是为了不再受其他Alpha的侵扰。”

“源桑觉得这份文件无论是在日本，还是未来两位可能去美国生活，都是十分必要的。“大野从包里拿出文件夹，一不小心还带出一只金枪鱼的小玩偶。面包脸有点红的他清了清嗓子：“她已经签好了她的部分，在这里。文件条款还请相叶桑拿回家认真核对一下，没有问题的话，请抽时间来律师事务所签名…”

目送两人走到门口的大野仿佛突然想起什么：“相叶桑，源桑要我转达：因为工作，她很抱歉情人节不能和你一起过。请你把这份文件当成她送的小小的礼物。”

“谢谢大野桑。”耳朵红红的雅纪颔首致意，之后和吃的饱饱心满意足的樱井一起走进了寒风中…

“一生的承诺…”


	15. 番外：Before we met

相叶雅纪的故事

相叶雅纪有几个住在自家附近，一起玩耍长大的小伙伴们。从幼儿园到初中，大家都在离家不远的学校上学，年龄相仿的几个人不在同一个班也在同年级。说是青梅竹马吧，其实小朋友之间也不过是一起上下学，中午一起吃午饭，周末相约打棒球。

从幼儿园的时候开始，雅纪其实就默默地喜欢其中一个叫ももこ的小姑娘，具体表现为吃完午饭大家都睡午觉的时候，他会趁老师不在偷偷跑去ももこ床边，摸摸她的头发把她叫醒，然后把自己午餐领到的巧克力塞到她的手里。

小学开始，ももこ总是班上学习最好的几个孩子之一。有时候雅纪带的午饭如果是因为变冷所以黏糊糊的中华料理，班上总会有淘气的男孩子拿他的饭开玩笑。每次雅纪都傻笑着糊弄过去，但是作为班长的ももこ看见别人总嘲笑自己的小伙伴，总会一脸正气使用正义的凝视。久而久之，班上也没有人会来嘲笑雅纪冷了的便当。

从小喜欢国文的ももこ有个努力考进早稻田以后当作家的梦想，虽然父母继承了家业以务农为主，但是家境富裕的他们还是很支持女儿去追寻自己的梦。如果她，后来，没有发生那样的事。

那是一个再普通不过的下午，刚上初中的雅纪放学后和班上的男孩子们一起棒球训练。带了慰劳品的ももこ老远就看到了那个少年一边跑来一边对自己开心的挥手。

“辛苦啦！”

跑的有点脸红的男孩子接过她带的吃的，一脸兴奋的打开盖，看到新鲜的草莓两眼放光。

“是刚刚从家里温室摘下来的新品种！”ももこ一脸期待的看着他拿起一个咬了一大口。

“好好吃啊！”雅纪一脸满足的眯起了眼，开心的五官都皱在了一起：“草莓真的好吃！但是我最喜欢的还是桃子（ももこ）”

“好开心呢......”没来得及说完话的ももこ渐渐失去了意识.......

之后的几天ももこ都没有来学校，雅纪从她最好的朋友那里听说ももこ分化了，所以那天才会突然昏迷。有可能是之前剧烈运动的缘故，这几天一直在发烧。

”怪不得之前发给她的邮件她都没回.....女孩子的却会比男孩子先分化呢......“

过了大概两周的时间，ももこ终于回来上学了。只是曾经活泼开朗的她变得沉默寡言，中午不会和别人一起吃午饭，放学也不参加社团活动或者等雅纪一起回家了。

”ももこ！“雅纪一路飞奔，终于在她到家之前喊住了她：”是我做了什么让你不开心的事了嘛，有什么你不喜欢的地方，你说我会改的......“

”雅纪......“脸圆圆的小姑娘终于忍不住扑到雅纪怀里哭了出来：”我分化成Omega了......“

”爸妈不让我告诉别人，怕会被Alpha欺负......“

”他们为了我的安全都不想让我去上学了......说过几年直接让我和他们朋友的Alpha儿子结婚......"

“那个哥哥我见过，人挺好...对我也挺好的......可是我喜欢的不是他啊......”

雅纪不知道自己哪来的勇气，和ももこ一起回了家。他土下座求她的父母，日本女性法定结婚年龄是16岁，如果那时候自己能分化成Alpha，会努力工作继承家里的中华料理店，请叔叔阿姨可以允许ももこ和自己在一起。

面面相觑的夫妻俩被少年的真情感动了，反正自家女儿也不着急结婚，如果雅纪能够帮忙保守秘密，平时在学校里能帮忙照看ももこ一些，他们也愿意自己女儿和喜欢的人在一起。

但是，根据日本法律规定，这个承诺有一个不能改变的前提：他得分化成Alpha......

决定两个人命运的时刻，终于在雅纪过完16岁生日之后的那个新年到来了。

"雅纪！永田kun来送我们进的蔬菜了，你去接一下。“圣诞节吃过早饭，相叶爸爸看了一眼窗外回头和被炉的雅纪说。

”好！“套了件羽绒服外衣雅纪就匆匆出门了。

”雅纪......你回来了“挺着肚子，扶着小推车帮忙从车上卸菜的年轻女性突然扭过头，看见来人，露出灿烂的笑容，一如当年。

”ももこ...“

”欸？雅纪从东京回来了！“另一边健壮的男子麻利的核对了一下，把蔬菜装在小推车里。

”我来吧”突然反应过来的雅纪赶忙跑过来接过推车：“永田桑，天这么冷，辛苦你们了，进屋喝杯热茶吧！”

“不了不了，还有得去几个独居老人家给他们送菜呢！之后赶紧回家，小女儿醒过来要是看不见她麻麻估计又该闹了。”

“雅纪！”帮忙收拾的你从门里探出头：“我来帮你搬吧，你不是有点感冒了嘛。”

“这位是？”

“他的未婚妻哦~”

把蔬菜搬去厨房的你，从千美代阿姨那里接过什么东西又回到门口，递给冻得脸红红的ももこ：“天气太冷了，一大早就出来，孕妇要特别注意保暖啊。这个暖宝宝给你路上暖暖手~~~”

”谢谢！“对方有点惊喜的接过暖宝宝，圆圆的脸上是大大的笑容：”雅纪终于也要结婚了呢，恭喜你！“

之后几天，回到东京的雅纪时不时的会烦躁的抓自己的头发，然后仿佛要清空思想一样摇摇头。从千美代阿姨和弟弟那大概听说了是什么故事的你，什么都不说，只是把洗好的草莓塞进他的嘴里。

”我一直觉得自己没脸再见她..."吃到有点酸草莓的雅纪脸皱成一团：“到底还是我对不起她......”

“分化成Omega也不是你的选择啊。”你摸了摸他顺滑的头毛：“而且感觉她老公人还挺好的，继承家业，是蔬菜大户。”

“可是她当初有个考早稻田，成为作家的梦想......现在每天就忙着照顾孩子家人和种菜了。要是....我能...唉......”

“这个国家的Omega真的好难呢。”你从刚刚拆开的包裹里拿了一本杂志递给一脸自责的雅纪：“你看这个。”

“美食与生活？”满头问号的他打开了你翻到的那页：“时令蔬菜的家常做法，白菜篇......永田ももこ？！”

“虽然不是小说家，但是美食作家也是个不错的开始啊。”

“只要有爱，梦想都不会远”


	16. Chapter 16

雅纪看着几周不见的那个人从机场到达出口推着箱子出来，开心的向自己大力挥着手。

“雅纪！”看着奔过来的人，你把箱子扔在一边一头扎进那个熟悉的怀抱，开心的嗅着他身上甜甜的味道。

“我好想你。。。嗯。。。”雅纪主动低头亲上了你有点干的嘴唇，然后被你反攻吻得晕晕乎乎。

“Get a room....."亲的一脸满足的你俩回头看见另一对理智CP两脸嫌弃的站的老远，完全是“这俩人是谁，我们完全不认识”的样子。

“这个就是圆圆，是不是特别高？”雅纪看着比自己还高不少的女性点了点头：“比Sho酱高了半头欸。”

“你的房间还真的是。。。挺乱的。”放下箱子的圆圆扫视了一下衣服凌乱散落在各处的房间，顺手把一个枕头从地毯上捞起来扔回床上。

“那个。。。最近太忙了，而且打扫卫生的阿姨这周还没来。。。”樱井愧疚的抓了抓头发，顺手掀起刘海露出来有点高的发际线。

“算了，我就在东京住两天就要去横滨海军基地述职了。”拿出换洗衣物的圆圆准备去洗个热水澡。

“我晚上定了你之前说想去吃的那家米其林餐厅。“樱井上前几步拉住了女友的手：”我也想洗澡。。。“

“那你先洗？我帮你把屋子收拾收拾？“

“不，一起洗吧。。。“  
——————————————————————

“我想要。。。”回到家正在整理箱子的你埋头找给雅纪带回来的礼物，就感觉暖融融的甜橙Omega从后面把你圈在了怀里。

“饿了嘛”

“饿，饿了好久了。”

“雅纪”你在温暖的水里一边亲着对方肌肉线条清晰的背沟一边说：“有人说我们日常除了啪啪啪就没有其他的精神交流了。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。嗯？”雅纪的不断收缩的肠道被你的阴茎从后面不停地向上顶着，被填满的满足感和敏感点时不时被触碰的快感让他不能正常思考。

“就是说呀”你在他背上咬了一口，同时用双手不停地揉捏他坚挺的乳尖：“我们是不是以后休息日是不是也该一起做点什么有意思的事情。”

“啊～”雅纪被挑弄的，感觉一股股暖流像触电一样从小腹向下涌，本来有水润滑的肠道分泌出更多体液，随着不断的抽插发出淫荡的“滋滋”声。

“Ale...想要...做什么呢？”

“我们可以一起去买点花回来种？或者有那种画画的studio，一边喝酒一边画？做粘土或者陶艺也可以～～～”满足的你舔了舔他肩上的胎记：“和你一起好像做什么都会很有意思。”

“好！”扶着浴缸的边缘，雅纪稍稍抬起了身，加快频率不停地自己动着。紧紧吸附阴茎的肠道不住的摩擦，也给你带来了极大的刺激。

“啊！雅纪太诱人了。”

“嗯。。。Ale。。。快！干我！”

你干脆起身扶着他的细腰和臀部快速输出，在他的背上留下一个个吻痕。雅纪因为快感不断的扭动，仿佛想要被插的更深。终于仿佛眼前闪过一片白光，你们在巨大的快感中一起迎来了高潮。白浊的液体从雅纪阴茎柱头小孔里喷射到气泡几乎都消失的水里，而你把滚烫的精液直接射在了他的小穴里。  
——————————————————————

一阵熟悉的门铃声打断了在浴缸里泡着，彼此粘粘乎乎不愿意分开的两个人。

“快递吗？”你一把扶住急性子想去开门但是腿还有点软的雅纪，很自然的把他圈回怀里。

“大概是，但是最近没买什么呀。”因为在热水里泡的时间长，脸颊白里透红的雅纪一脸小兔兔迷惑。

“不好意思打扰了，这个快递比较沉我们就直接送上来了。”

“没事，请您放在门口吧，我们等一下自己拿进来！谢谢～～”

换好毛茸茸居家服的两人把一个又高又大又沉的箱子一起搬进了家。拆开包裹的你看见里面是个包的严严实实的铁制秋千椅，大小应该够两个人一起坐。

“Ale”雅纪打开里面另一个细长的盒子，抽出类似健身用的吊绳一样的东西：“这是什么？”

“刚刚我们不是说应该一起做点什么嘛，这下今天有事干了。”  
——————————————————————

“喜欢我送的礼物嘛？”

收到圆圆信息的你放下手机，看着一旁雅纪认真的按照说明书把类似于健身带的东西挂在固定好的铁杆架子上。

“所以这是个用带子做的椅子？”说着他坐在了几条带子绑一起的位置：“另外垂着那两根是做什么用的呢？”

“有什么用呢？”你也摸了摸，感觉这个材质承重好像还挺好的。眼看着雅纪开心的荡秋千，你突然明白了什么。

“Honey，你把腿伸到这里试试？”

“腿？”一脸疑惑还是照着做了的雅纪回过神来就发现自己的腿被叉开固定住了。

“然后这样。”你把他的腿分开，把辅助绳在他腰上固定好。

突然暧昧的姿势让天然的雅纪终于明白了这个绳子是做什么的。他脸上一阵阵泛红，好像从耳朵好像还在往外冒热气。突然升高的体温让他身上信息素的味道变得更浓了。

“雅纪。。。”你亲上他仿佛还想说什么的嘴，打断了他的思路。。。

“圆圆怎么会想送这个给我们呢？”连续做了好几次，因为挂在半空中没有着力点而十分疲倦的雅纪把头埋在你胸前，有点害羞地嘟囔着。

“我就知道！”你看把Google出来产品信息的手机递到他面前。

“Designed by Sherry Y....”

“这个家伙上大学的时候为了挣学费做过各种工作，以前只知道她推销过各种壮阳药，没想到她还给日本情趣用品公司设计过sex swing！不愧是学机械的，比一般的多加了好几根安全绳。。。”

“快说说你的使用体会！”——圆圆

碰巧看到这条消息的雅纪脸皱成一团，咬着嘴唇又一次把头埋进了你的胸口。

“所以雅纪的使用体会是怎么样的呢？”

“嗯。。。我觉得挺好的。。。”羞涩的年轻人轻轻咬了一口你的胸：“以后可以再多用用。。。”


	17. 番外二 How we met each other

番外二 How we meet each other  
樱井翔觉得自己骨子里是个叛逆的人。在日本的时候在父母眼皮底下，他不得不装出一副好学生的样子，当然他的却学习成绩不错。在父母的安排下一路从私立小学读到名牌大学，但是循规蹈矩的人生并不是自己真正想要的生活。特别是18岁分化成Alpha第二天就被家里安排了结婚对象，气的樱井翔只想哐哐撞墙。那个女孩子自己都没见过，只是父母觉得两家条件合适，没经过自己同意就定下来了。

如果说日本的Omega被当成生育机器，那么自己这样的Alpha算什么？种猪吗？

刚上大学就强行去女方家退了婚的樱井翔，回家就现自己的行李被父母从二楼扔下来，就这样被切断经济来源扫地出门了。好在他提前申好了奖学金和学校宿舍，才不至于露宿街头。从小养尊处优的少爷并没有打工的经验，樱井翔决定好好读书，参加各种比赛，赢奖金来付学费。

毕竟是亲生的儿子，父母一时生气也没有打算把他赶上绝路，之后还是替他付学费直到大学毕业。

虽然大学期间，樱井翔和同届的Miss.庆应还有从美国回来的女孩子交往过，但是他还是把大把心力花在了学习保住奖学金和去银座五兵卫吃寿司上。

毕业去美国读研的樱井受朋友的邀请，业余时间在大学的日语角做志愿者。一个是为了更快的融入美国的生活，另一个也是为了有机会多认识美国的女孩子们。毕竟这里谈恋爱，对方不会动不动就闹着要结婚。打好如意算牌的樱井没有想到，自己虽然脸长得挺好看，又是个Alpha，但是171cm的身高成了致命的缺陷。特别是今天，一抬头就看到超级高挑的女孩子走进屋里。

圆圆本来并不知道日语角的存在，毕竟她上完课就忙着给各种公司做设计推销，勤工俭学。直到她在日语课上遇到同样因为喜欢日本爱豆的Phd学姐Alexis. 这位Alpha学姐课业之余沉迷学校附近酒吧和夜店的故事，圆圆一早就有耳闻。毕竟连自己知道长得好看的本科男omega都有不少被学姐捞到手过。不过你情我愿的事情，这些男生也从来没有说过她有什么不好。

“喜欢我们团的姑娘怎么会是坏人呢？”当时还很年轻的圆圆安慰自己。

“话说日语角最近来了个大眼睛的日本小哥，一边帮大家练日语，一边在努力学英文，认真的样子还挺可爱的。可惜是个Alpha。”你下课的时候随口和圆圆说：“是个练口语的好机会，你要不要去啊？”

“幸亏是个Alpha，要么说不定又难逃你手。。。”内心脑补十万字的圆圆挑了挑眉。

“去日本看Con，口语不行的话真的超痛苦。。。呦！”看着小男友拿着吃的向你跑过来，你和圆圆挥挥手就奔向了他手里的tacos。

果真像Ale说的那样，圆圆顺利遇到了那个一脸认真但是大眼睛眨巴眨巴会说话的日本小哥哥。虽然是Alpha,但是他偶尔想不起来应该用什么英文单词一脸懵逼的样子，还有明显比自己矮了半头的身高，都让圆圆觉得这个人莫名的可爱。特别是啃起自制硬邦邦的饭团，一生悬命努力吃的样子，像极了朋友家里养的仓鼠宝宝。

初次见面被对方身高吓了一跳的樱井，看到圆圆认真学习并没有像其他高个子美国女生一样笑自己或者嘲笑自己多少带点日式口音的英语，不由得渐渐放松下来。知道对方一直忙着勤工俭学，相似的经历让亲切感在他心里油然而生。和刚到美国来的自己一样，对方也是在努力的学习生活。

“Sho kun 住在哪里呢？“一来二去渐渐熟悉起来的两个人偶尔也会聊一些学习之外的事情。比如今天，樱井帮圆圆准备期末考试，两个人回过神来，天都黑了。

“就住在学校附近，坐bus就能到。”还没有适应美国交规的樱井没考驾照也没有买车。

“今天这么晚了，正好我开车来到学校。要么顺路送你回去吧？虽然学校附近治安还不错，但是太晚了还是不那么安全。”

“美国真的每家都有枪吗？”之前在日本有所耳闻的樱井并没有见过真的枪。

“其实绝大多数美国人都有枪。有些还会放枪在车里。”说着两个人已经走到了圆圆那辆明显和她身高不符的小车前。

“Sherry难道你车里也有枪吗？！”樱井吃惊的睁大了双眼。

“有没有的，Sho kun要不要自己看看？”说着圆圆打开了自己车的后备箱。

“WTH! 这些都是神马啊！”借着昏暗的灯光努力看清里面东西的樱井不自觉地倒退了两步。

一直到家，樱井翔都没从被吓成表情包的状态里恢复过来。正常人的后备箱里也许会有锤子、扳手，螺丝刀，但是怎么会有恐怖片里才会出现的电锯！当圆圆笑呵呵地把电锯拿出来居高临下的对自己说：Let’s play a game.的时候，自己像受惊的仓鼠一样差点没一屁股坐地上。

“不逗你了。”圆圆把根本没通电的电锯放回车里：“这些都是我平时机械实验课和给公司做project会用到的工具。为了方便用才一直放车里的。”

“是这嘛？”车开到樱井家楼下缓缓停住了。圆圆看了看仅有的平行停车位皱了皱眉，等她把车停进去，估计就是明天早上了。

“谢谢你送我回家。”突然回过神来的樱井拿起来书包：“明天考试加油啊！”

“等等…”

感觉到自己胳膊被对方抓住，应声扭过头的樱井看到对方探过身来，本来就不大的车里，两个人的脸越离越近。虽然心里有个声音吼叫着：你才是Alpha！樱井还是下意识地闭上了眼睛…

“你的衣服领子从肩膀上滑下来了。”强迫症上身的圆圆下意识地出手把对方的衣服拉回很溜的肩膀上。看着对方红着脸闭着眼睛努着嘴，一向大大咧咧的她才突然意识到狭小的空间里自己动作有多么暧昧。

密闭的车里弥漫着Alpha被炸出来的信息素，是甜甜的草莓味。半天没等到对方动作的樱井睁开眼睛，看见了身边笑成表情包的圆圆，顿时脸像发烧一样，红的像成熟的草莓。

“对不起…那个…我误会了…”他发出蚊子一般的声音。

“男孩子也要保护好自己啊～”樱井懊恼的想找个缝钻进去的样子实在是太可爱了。

“不然就我保护你吧…”说着圆圆摸着对方的红润的嘴唇，亲了上去。


	18. 番外三 正义的小伙伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马上点击要800啦  
出了新单 来更新个小彩蛋

事情发生在Ale外派日本的工作结束，两个人大包小包的搬回加州不久。

原本计划一年半就能完成的工作，两年多才完成。加州的房子离Ale上班的地方不远，回来之前父母和表哥又帮忙重新装修过，两个人基本上就是收拾一下带回来的行李，直接拎包入住了。

“我有个surprise！”你拉着蒙着眼睛的雅纪来到走廊里：“不许偷看哦”

“哇！你建了个和室！“摘下眼罩的他睁大了双眼：”而且里面的陈设和千叶家里好像啊！而且我的漫画也在。“

“千美代妈妈打包寄过来的哦~~夏天热的时候我们可以放几个垫子躺在地上，一边喝汽水一边看漫画。“

“要不要添一个被炉，冬天要是冷的时候我们可以一起吃火锅~“雅纪在空着的地方比划了一下大概计算了被炉的大小。

“好！而且你看外面院子，这边是我种多肉的温室，那边还空着，你之前不是说想在家里种蔬菜嘛~~~看看这边地方够不够大。“之前假期你们去他叔叔在千叶的田里，他开手扶拖拉机帮忙种地的经历让你一直印象深刻。

“足够种咱们两个人吃的菜了~~~我们这就去买种子好不好~~~“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“帅哥是一个人来的嘛？”

手里接过酒的雅纪一脸迷惑的看着你。想要了解你的学生时代，白天逛完学校，晚上自然就要去附近的夜店了。

“你原来都是这么搭讪别人的嘛。。。”雅纪喝了一口酒，仿佛并没有进入role-play的状态。

“不“你轻轻拨开了他的刘海，看着斑斓的灯光闪耀在他眼睛里：”只有你是我的type。”

“我已经结婚了哦”雅纪往后撤了撤，带着婚戒的手在你面前晃了晃。

“谁不是呢。”你把自己的戒指摘下又带上：“但是不妨碍我们在天涯海角的某处和别人一见钟情。”

不知道是不是喝了酒的原因，雅纪突然觉得头有点晕。

“我拿来的酒你就放心大胆的喝”你在他耳边呼出热气，吸着他身上好闻的味道：“也不怕里面下了药嘛？”

“你。。。”感觉身体越来越热，雅纪的脸也红了起来。

“其实根本就没有下药。。。身体的反应。。是因为你也想要我。。。”手抚上他的胸口，你在雅纪的脖颈处轻轻的咬了一口：“放心，我不会破你的标记的，她发现不了。。。”

“不要。。。”虽然还在抵抗，但是雅纪的声音已经越来越小。。。

“我实在是看不下去了！ 你没听他说不要吗！”边上一个年轻男子突然冲过来，拉着雅纪就往外走。

“欸？”被动脱离角色的你一脸懵逼看着自己对象被陌生人拉出夜店，反应过来不顾吃瓜群众的目光赶紧追出去。

“你还敢追出来。”年轻男子把同意懵逼的雅纪拦在身后：“别以为你是个Alpha我就不敢打你。这是在美国，Omega也是受法律保护的。你刚刚的行为已经构成性骚扰了！”

“那个。。。”反应过来的雅纪拽了拽男子的袖子：“我们是夫妻。。”

“你别怕，是夫妻也不能。。。”

“夫妻？？？”在男子惊讶的目光里，你俩举起手展示了同款结婚戒指。。。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Role-play，那个，让你误会了。。。”换了一家安静的酒吧，你俩有点惭愧的和对方解释。

“不不不，反而是我做错了。。。”年轻男子咬了咬下嘴唇不好意思的说。

同样是Omega的松本润对于保护Omega安全以及维护他们合法权利十分上心，看到你“非礼”雅纪，十分正值的他忍不住要来打抱不平。

“相叶桑是银座五兵卫的寿司师傅！”松本润惊喜的心情不言而喻：“家里正好准备在附近开一家高级寿司店，相叶桑要是不嫌弃可以来店里工作吗！”

又一次被松本拉住手的雅纪有点为难的看着你。

“只要你想，就去工作，反正离家不远，而且这附件治安也很好。“

“那就这么愉快的决定了~~~~感谢感谢~~~今天我请客~~~“之前有点凶的松本润开心的笑起来仿佛一只毛茸茸的小熊。

在异国能有喜欢的工作和新的朋友是好事，当时这么想的你没想到后来周末总能在自家见到来找雅纪喝酒的松本润。。。

“大兄弟！你这个自带睡衣来我家喝酒是怎么回事啊！“

（番外完


	19. 不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一周工作7天的我回来了！

“丸子！你不会有事的，爸爸等你平安出来！”

“喵！”

“医生要给你打麻醉了会有一点疼哦，丸子是坚强的好孩子，你可以的！”

“喵！！！！”

“宝贝，丸子只是做个绝育而已啊。公猫绝育就是切个蛋蛋，之后不用住院观察也不用穿手术服。”看着满脸担忧还有点眼含热泪的28岁老父亲，你擦了擦他眼角的泪水。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

半年前的一个傍晚，你下班回家，看见屋里一片漆黑，雅纪一个人在和室坐着，看着院子里长得很茂盛的蔬菜和你种的仙人球发呆。

“雅纪，我买了soba和猪排饭，我们吃饭吧~”

“好。。。“突然回过神来的他慢慢起身，看着完全没有平时的活力。

“体检报告出来了。。。“吃完饭收拾的时候他终于忍不住开口：”我。。是不容易受孕体质。医生说可能是之前强效抑制剂用的太多的原因。。。“

一般Omega在被标记之后发情期很容易怀孕，你们在一起快三年，眼看着雅纪弟弟弟妹家的孩子都快出生了，自己这却没有一点动静。。。其实你父母完全不着急生孩子的事情，但是每次和千美代妈妈视频，雅纪都会流露出对弟弟家的羡慕。

“我想要三个孩子！“他曾经十分兴奋的这么说过。

“我也和医生聊了。”你坐下把他圈在怀里，捏了捏他终于长了点肉肉的脸：“不容易怀孕不代表没有可能，医生建议每次发情期的时候我们多尝试几次，持续十个月到一年。之后要是还不行，可以尝试比如试管婴儿这一类的医学手段。”

“嗯。。。“看着你信心满满的样子雅纪觉得心里的石头可以稍稍放下。毕竟科学这方面他不是那么了解，于是一直觉得你说的都很靠谱。

“所以现在呢，最重要的保持心情愉快，健康饮食，适度运动。。。”你不老实的手手摸进了他的居家服。。。

“喵！！！！！！！”院子里突然传来的惨叫声吓了你们一跳。。。

“我裤子都脱了，竟然给我看这个。。。”你看着雅纪抓回来一只灰头土脸，屁股扎在仙人球上肿起来的小橘猫：“小可怜是不是路过脚滑一屁股坐在我的仙人球上了。。。”

拔了刺抹了药的小橘开启了狂吃模式，没几周就变得圆滚滚的。本来想给他起名叫屁屁后来雅纪觉得还是丸子更可爱一些。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“呕。。。“看着自家儿子被推进手术室割蛋蛋，一脸担忧的雅纪坐下就开始干呕起来。

“宝贝你没事吧，是不是早上吃的太急了。。。“你看了看他的脸色的却不太好：”以前你爱吃cheese，但是最近是因为天气凉了嘛，吃了早饭就跑出来会不舒服吧。“

“医院消毒水的味道，让我觉得恶心。。。呕。。。“

“你先回车上躺一会吧，我在这盯着，一会结束了我把丸子带回去。“

“好。。。“难受的不行的雅纪觉得你说的有道理，就先出去了。

之后的一周，雅纪在家里也会时不时的不舒服，有时是给菜地浇水，有时是给丸子铲粪。而且每天不到9点就开始犯困，睡眠的时间也变长了。手上项目马上收尾的你腾不出时间，只能帮他预约了医生，让他去检查一下。

“喂。。。“开会结束的你收到了雅纪打来的电话，今天是他去医院的日子，是不是结果出来了。

“Alexis!”电话那头是听起来很暴躁的男人

“Jun?”你疑惑的看了看手机号，是雅纪的没错。

“雅纪今天早上来店里上班不知为什么晕倒了！“

“欸？？？！“

“正好我在就把他送来急诊。。。现在人已经醒了。。。“

“你们在哪个医院我马上过去！“

“他要自己和你说。“电话那头换成了有点无力但是又很兴奋的声音：”Ale! 医生检查我只是有点低血糖，没什么大事。“

刚想说话的你听到他停顿了一下，仿佛下定决心接着说：“还有，我怀孕了。“


	20. 番外四 美国爸爸很硬核

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章好长~~~我更完啦~~~  
惊喜嘉宾一脸满足的拿着掉到的大鱼~~~

时间倒回夏至时候，那个在LA海边玻璃教堂举办的婚礼。按照美国的传统，婚礼是在周六傍晚举行的，但是无论主人还是宾客其实一大早都开始准备起来了。

作为婚宴主持人的你吃过早饭就去了新娘休息室核对晚上的流程，看着被5个伴娘和两个造型师围在当中的圆圆，你不由得和圆圆妈妈感慨：结婚真的很麻烦。

“我都没想到我家傻闺女能有嫁出去的那天。”作为古董商人和珠宝设计师的圆圆妈妈把准备好的一套古董首饰拿给你看：“维多利亚时期的，当初她喜欢，就把这套留起来了，没想到还真有一天能带。”

“真好看”

“你什么时候办婚礼可以带圆圆送你的那套，简洁又很精致，很适合你的性格。”

“我俩真的懒的不行，当初去欧洲和南美旅游没少去教堂拍照，就当是办了。”你顺手检查了一下新娘捧花，里面用到的多肉都是来自你的花园。

“看到你俩去马丘比丘穿民族服装骑羊驼的照片了。”圆圆妈妈想起来就笑的不能自已：“你俩还真是，玩心大，还能玩到一起去，各种方面来说都挺合适的。”

“欸？叔叔呢？”眼看着发型和化妆都做得差不多了，圆圆要去换婚纱，你还没有见到圆圆爸爸和他核对流程。

“他爸一大早去找Sho说要好好谈谈，到现在还没回来呢。我给他打个电话，你这好多事，也不能光等着他。”说着圆圆妈妈又给你拿了一块新娘休息室里的小蛋糕：“这都快中午了，圆圆太兴奋吃不下东西，你可别饿着。”

“我的蛋糕！”隔壁更衣室里传来圆圆的咆哮声。

“给你留着呢！吃太多一会穿不下婚纱怎么办。。。”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sho酱不在吗？”和女方父母核对完你来到新郎休息室，却只看到来帮忙的雅纪一个人。

“摄影师刚刚来叫他和伴郎们出去先拍合照，给新娘伴娘们试试光。”雅纪把你拉到身边坐下，把休息室里的小点心喂到你嘴里：“忙了一早上辛苦啦，先吃点东西，这个柠檬味的好好吃，一点都不腻~~~”

“刚刚圆圆爸爸来和Sho酱谈心，去了好久，他回来的时候脸色不太好看。我问他说是叔叔说着说着把枪掏出来，给Sho吓得不轻。”

“你要是敢背叛我女儿我就崩了你！是这种感觉吗？”你突然兴奋了起来。

“对！美国爸爸真的好硬核啊。Sho酱仿佛受惊的小仓鼠一样，以前完全没见过这种场面。要是当初去你家，你爸爸突然拔枪我估计也会吓坏的。”

“毕竟自家女儿是Omega，还嫁了个日本人，整个东亚对Omega有多不友好你也知道。叔叔估计也是很担心圆圆。。。”你擦了擦手，摸了摸雅纪set好的头发：“我爹是码农，又不是做生意的，日常爱好只有写码和种花。而且我又是Alpha，他和我说一定要对你好，怕我不够好你会跑路。倒是你爸爸没有拔枪。。。很nice了”

“我们家哪有枪？老爸日常的家伙只有铁锅和炒勺，可以给你炒个饭~~~”

“哈哈哈哈哈~~~”趁着四下没人，你飞快的在雅纪嘴角亲了一下。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你今天好好看。。。”平时很少穿西装的雅纪沐浴在阳光里，染了的头发像成熟的栗子看着暖暖的。浅灰色的三件套西装是之前定做的，合身的剪裁体现出他好看的腰线和笔直的长腿。

“你也很少穿礼服裙。。。”他摸了摸你平时工作穿套装长裤很少露出来的小腿，亲了亲你修长的脖颈：“这个灰色衬得你皮肤更白了。”

“和好几个Alpha在一个屋子里准备辛苦你了。”你听到雅纪加速的心跳声，之前为了帮助受孕医生给他开了激素类的药物，发情期前后他对你的信息素需求量都变大了不少。

“想要。。。”

听到外面有人开门的动静，你把闹着想要吃糖的馋小孩一把拉进隔壁的更衣室，反手锁上了门。然后一个慌神就被雅纪扑倒在墙边的沙发上，本来就没有那么长的裙子被掀了起来。

Alpha的尊严啊！看着脱掉西服外衣，穿着马甲和衬衫的雅纪呼吸变得沉重，你有种要被上了的兴奋感。这个用来固定衬衣下摆绑在大腿上的带子也太性感了吧。

“好看吗？”感受到你灼热目光的雅纪一脸天然的扭了扭跨。。。

还有一个小时婚礼就要开始了，运动过度的你俩因为没有吃午饭突然感觉到肚子饿。

“你为什么随身的包里准备了这么多napkin？”被认真清理一番的雅纪看着你用了不少还有一摞的面巾纸有点虚弱的问。

“我才不会说是怕婚礼上圆圆哭鼻子准备的。”你让他转过身，再三确认裤子上没有可疑的水渍。腿真好看。。。

“别再看了！再看咱俩今天就交代在更衣室里了。你是主持人要有点责任心。我还要去给Sho送落下的袖扣。。。就算是备孕也不差这几个小时。。。”

“刚刚扑到我的是你，扭胯的也是你啊。”你帮他正了正领带，闻了闻领口，好的，全是你的味道。

“晚上继续！”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在音乐鲜花和掌声中，婚礼顺利的进行着。双方的客人除了家属朋友，你看到当初帮你们起草结婚协议的大野智律师也出现在了人群里。听说在太平洋东岸出海会掉到不同种类的鱼，同样是Sho和圆圆结婚律师的他欣然地带着渔具来了美国。

当穿着7米拖尾婚纱1米8的圆圆挎着187圆圆爸爸的胳膊缓缓地走进玻璃教堂，在后面帮忙整理裙摆的你们看到穿了特质高跟皮鞋内外增高的Sho感动的（还是被吓的？）流下了泪水，同时他站在台子上努力的站的更直。。。

“Until death do us part……”彼此读完誓言并且交换了戒指的两人在大家的注视下又哭又笑。Sho平时水汪汪的大眼睛此时充满了泪水，鼻头也哭红了。圆圆拿着准备好的纸巾哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，眼见着假睫毛都要移位了。然而哭的最凶的是坐在你身边的雅纪，从两个人上台就开始哭的他此时眼睛肿的像桃子一样。

“Ale。。。我控制不住。。。太美了。。。“他把头埋在你的胸口，把你的裙子哭的湿了一片。

“早知道我就再多拿点纸了。。。“擦了擦眼角的你摸着他像栗子一样的头发。上衣被弄湿了总比裙子下摆湿了要好。。。

“You may kiss the bride” 圆圆配合的弯了下腰，Sho微微垫了下脚亲到了她。

“Ale。。。”在潮水般的掌声中，听到声音的你转过头，哭成小花猫的雅纪正好亲了过来。。。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
婚礼之后的晚宴就是比较轻松愉悦的环节了。亚洲人民除了婚礼仪式，最重头的就是婚宴上的菜一定要好吃。伴郎伴娘和双方爸爸发言结束，吃的就陆续上来了。作为双语主持的你随便吃了几口就开始和coordinator一起分发道具，准备之后简单的游戏环节。要不是结婚早，你就去做伴娘了，主持人的活真的是一点都不少。

趁着准备最后跳舞环节的时间，雅纪拿着新婚夫妇切的婚礼蛋糕悄悄地过来塞给你几口。一边吃一边感动的你觉得：还是自家老婆（？）最疼人了。

婚宴地高潮环节当之无愧地是新婚夫妇solo的第一支舞。

“为什么我觉得Sho跳的是女生的舞步？“

“他跳的是男生的部分，可能是因为。。。矮一点。。。你才会有这种错觉。。。“雅纪在你耳边小声说。

“圆圆都没穿带根的鞋。。。“

“Sho的鞋不能再高了。。。“

婚宴的第二个高潮（至少你觉得）是新娘扔捧花的环节。看着兴奋的单身男女们聚在一起，你在角落里把一条腿搭在雅纪的腿上，同时抱着晚饭的盘子补充能量。

“为什么这么喜欢这个部分呢？“雅纪帮你捏着因为穿高跟鞋站太久抽筋的小腿。

“我单身的时候可喜欢参加婚礼去抢别人的捧花了，虽然我当时不想结婚，但是抢到了，真正想要的人不久得不到了？想想就觉得很爽~~~“

“淘气。。。“此时你特制的多肉捧花从圆圆手里画了一条弧线飞到了角落里微笑看着大家的大野律师面前，出色的运动神经让他下意识地把花抱在了怀里。

“啊！扎手。。。“反应弧有点长的他过了一阵像猫猫被吓到一样抖了抖手。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“真的好累的一天。。。“大家撒米欢送新婚夫妇去酒店的婚房之后，从早忙到晚的婚礼也终于画上了圆满的句点。

“Ale。。。我悄悄告诉你哦。。。“雅纪在你们回房间路上神神秘秘的说：”圆圆刚刚扔完捧花你们不是拉着大野律师拍照来着嘛，我在去洗手间的路上遇到Sho和一个好看而且身材好的小姐姐在一起，她好像是Sho同事的妻子。我过去的时候他们两个人动作很亲密的样子。。。“

“欸？？？？“在你叫出声之前被雅纪捂住了嘴。

“你听我说完嘛。。。“被他拉到自己房间门口的你拿出了门卡。

“我过去才发现是那个小姐姐的头发卡在连衣裙拉链里了，看着就挺疼的，Sho在帮她把头发弄出来。。。“

“那她老公呢？“

“她老公喝的有点多已经爬桌子上睡着了。“雅纪说着推开了门：”后来我们一起帮她把衣服弄好啦~~~“

“幸亏Sho没有什么出格的行为，要么婚礼当天出事，圆圆真的会拔枪的。。。“往屋里走的你撞在了在原地发愣的雅纪身上。

“Ale，你是说错房间号叫酒店把他们新房的布置弄到我们屋来了吗？“一脸震惊的雅纪看着地上用玫瑰花瓣和蜡烛做成的花路一直从门口延申到里屋。

“没弄错~~~“踢飞高跟鞋的你说着把他像抗麻袋一样抱了起来：”这就是为你准备的哦~~~“

”我要是再不努力你是不是就要被别的小姐姐拐跑了？”

”才不会呢～～～～你轻点啦～～～～”

.............................

本章完


End file.
